Dixieland (America Divided)
The Republic of Dixieland also known as the Dixie Republic and Southern Republic is a country formed out of the former states of the southern United States and of the Confederacy. It borders the Midwestern Republic to the north, Quadland Republic to the east and Mexico to the south. It is divided into the states of Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Arkansas, Louisiana, Tennessee, Kentucky, North Carolina, South Carolina, Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia and Florida. The Southern Republic contains most of the remnants of the United States, its culture and lifestyle. Like the United States before it, citizens of the Southern Republic enjoy a Right to Bear Arms and inherit the rights enshrined in the U.S. Constitution, Confederate Constitution and the 2023 Constitution. History In 2020, Terry McAuliffe, former governor of Virginia won the elections. One of President McAuliffe's first few executive orders was the passage of the Anti-American Act, banning all Confederate flags and calling for the removal and destruction of all Confederate monuments. This caused huge armed uprisings in the Southern United States. Militias of the south coalesced to form the Southern Coalition, they carried out attacks on mosques, migrant communities and most black communities, with the exception of blacks who sympathized with the Southern cause. Alabama and Mississippi both declared independence, and supported the Southern Coalition. Eventually, South Carolina joined. The Southern Coalition scored their first major military victory in Tennessee, by successfully overthrowing anti-Confederate governor Bill Haslem and establishing a pro-secessionist government. The U.S. suffered a major setback when Texas announced their intention to secede, and governor Greg Abbott, the last governor and first president of Texas called for all forces to fight the coming U.S. invasion. The Southern Coalition then grew into a more organized paramilitary, now with Texas, had the resources to fuel its war of independence against the United States. The Southern Coalition divided itself into two main components: one for fighting the major battles, and another one for attacking immigrant communities and “...ridding the South of all illegals, Muslims and traitors”. As a result, entire communities of Hispanics in Texas, blacks in Mississippi and Georgia and Muslim communities all over the South were depopulated. As a result of th shortage of manpower, the Southern Coalition elevated the KKK into a well-organized paramilitary, similar to the German SS of World War II. Arkansas soon joined the Southern Coalition, and Louisiana has divided between pro-Union and pro-separatists. Southern Coalition units in Louisiana received assistance from the Texas and Arkansas chapters, placing pro-Unionists in a huge disadvantage since Louisiana was now surrounded by separatist States. Many units of the Texas, Arkansas and Mississippi S.C. and KKK chapters helped the Louisiana forces defeat pro-Unionists but also overthrow governor John Bel Edwards, though it was a long fight since Edwards was a U.S. Army veteran who retired as a Captain. As a result, Edwards peacefully surrendered after accepting defeat. Thus, he was spared by the S.C. from the humiliation and torture most defeated forces suffered. The S.C. allowed him to continue governing Louisiana, as long as he pledged loyalty to the South, to which he did. This caused mass and violent protests in New Orleans, which was crushed by the S.C. with Edwards’ assistance. Virginia, a state that had turned Democratic and liberal, was the next major target for the Southern Coalition. The Southern Coalition carried out the North Virginia Offensive, since northern Virginia was a heavily-liberal area of the state. The regrouped U.S. forces clashed with SC forces in the First Battle of North Virginia, causing the South Virginia Army to retreat. Despite this, the South Virginia Army was able to cause heavy damage on the Pentagon, enough so that the Pentagon was rendered useless to the U.S. forces. The S.C. forces renewed their efforts, and successfully drove U.S. forces out of northern Virginia in the Second Battle of North Virginia. After that, U.S. forces no longer made any attempts to invade Virginia, as President McAuliffe had ordered all U.S. forces to retreat from Virginia. After that, the KKK carried out mass persecutions of non-Southern whites in northern Virginia (which comprised most of the population), and for those that wished to remain, they had to pledge loyalty to the Southern Coalition. The S.C. re-populated northern Virginia with White Southerners. The last target was Maryland. The S.C. flushed out the remaining U.S. forces from Maryland, and repeated the same cultural persecution as they had in northern Virginia, especially in Baltimore and the big cities, which had the heaviest concentration of blacks. The recently depopulated areas of Maryland were resettled with White Southern Catholics, as Maryland had historically been a haven for English Catholics escaping Protestant persecution. As President McAuliffe was dealing with mutinies in non-Southern territory, he order all U.S. forces to withdraw from the South, and granted the South its independance. Two years later, the Midwestern Republic was proclaimed. Politics The Southern Republic is headed by a President, followed by a Vice President. The Southern Republic focuses its political efforts in states' rights, which each state being granted more power than it previously had as states of the U.S. Each State is also granted a constitutional right to secede from the republic. In addition, Christianity is also central to the Southern Republic's government, as all political leaders, from the President to a local leader, must be a professing Christian, preferably of Protestant faiths but Roman Catholics are also accepted - especially in Maryland, which is a haven of Catholicism in the Southern Republic. Military Unlike the military of the former United States, the Southern Republic's national defense lies solely on the State Militias, referred to as “Armies”. The 2023 Constitution of the Southern Republic of America states that, "....the defense of the Nation shall be vested in the militias of each State, in full collaboration with one another for a common goal of defending the Land from all threats and aggressors, be it from abroad or within." This military doctrine is adopted from Switzerland and Japan. However, each State Militia does use modern military equipment such as tanks, planes and artillery. In addition, each State Militia has the freedom to choose which weapons to use, as the power to purchase military equipment is granted to the State governments. In addition, the country has no “national navy” of any sort, however the the coastal states have navies. With all the State Militias combined, the Southern Republic would contain the world’s second largest military expidenture and one of the world’s most capable fighting forces. Culture The culture of the Southern Republic is overtly English and Anglo-Celtic. Like in Ireland, St. Patrick's Day is a National Holiday in the Southern Republic. Also present cultures in the Southern Republic are French-based Cajun cultures of Louisiana and eastern Texas and indigenous culture. The 'Religion' The majority of the Southern Republic is Protestant, particularily Southern Baptist. Protestant is one of the religions that forms of the back-bone of the Southern Republic. Southern Baptist forms approximately 62.3% of the Southern Republic's religious makeup. The rest includes non-secterian Evangelical Christianity, Roman Catholicism, as well as smaller but noticeable pockets of Jehovah's Witnesses and Seventh Day Adventists. Roman Catholicism is heavily concentrated in Maryland, which is the haven for Catholicism in the Southern Republic. It also have a noticeable presence in Louisiana, Florida and Texas. Category:America Divided Category:United States Category:Nations